gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PacBoyCraZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Game Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video Game Characters Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- E-123Wario54 (Talk) 22:19, January 1, 2010 Thanks for helping! This wiki's really crappy right now. Thanks for the edits. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the logo! Can you change it though, because I unfortunately don't know how. And about PSN, I'll try adding you tomorrow because there's some sort of error today. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) About the long absence... Yeah, I was busy this week and the week before. I just beat The World Ends With You and Devil May Cry is up next, then Pokemon Platinum. Right, and I still want to finish Kingdom Hearts and Grand Theft Auto IV...You probably understand, you're a gamer. The annoying thing is school and homework. Of course. I'm reading this boring book for ELA, I suck at math, and I have a test tomorrow for social studies...talk about pressure...anyways, about the PS3, if it still didn't work, I'll try adding you again. About the wiki and some help, I really don't know much about Jak and Daxter/Ratchet and Clank/Crash/Spyro and as you can see, the other person on this wiki is a big fan of Mario, Zelda and Animal Crossing. You can call her a fangirl of Link/Wario and Waluigi/Animal Crossing in general. =] PS: Cool new avatar. It suits your name. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 21:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You used to live in NY? hehe, uber-cool. i currently live in new york and the ELA test was in January last year, but now they changed it to the end of the year and made it longer...ugh...they can't even let you relax at the end of the year...but yeah, I don't know why they changed the date out of the blue, I just heard the news in November or something. Anyway, Pokemon Platinum is hard??? Sh*t! This is going to be my first Pokemon game, believe it or not. I watched the show a little when I was younger, but I felt like I was missing out on the games, so now I'm deciding to try. Grand Theft Auto IV I started playing a few days ago, it's a good game, I was surprised when I found out Michelle worked for the government though. New Super Mario Bros Wii, on the other hand, is hard stuff! I got up to the last world (World 8, right?) and omg, I can't even get the star coins any more, I just run through the level to save Mario's ass lol. I really like the penguin/propeller suits though, they're great power-ups. You have both Ratchet and Clanks for the PS3?? Lucky. =P Let's hope we get a little R&R into this week, anyway. We have off for Martin Luther King day on a monday, don't we? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 00:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Yeah, I watched the Pokemon anime when it still had Misty, but when I saw a glimpse of it like a year ago, I was like "who the hell is that" lol. About Super Mario Bros. Wii, I play with my two sisters, and it can get really annoying when somebody jumps on someone else accidentally, lol. It's just not that fun to play that game alone though, even if your partners can get annoying. Kingdom Hearts is really good for a game with Mickey Mouse in it, I'll give it that. It looks like a little kid game, but it's just like Mario, you know? Some people mistaken Mario for a kids game, when really, it's as addicting as a game that's rated M. What's R&C: ACiT like though, I have to know. I heard a lot of good things about R&C on the PS3, I was planning to get Tools of Destruction first though. I tried Devil May Cry, and it's okay. I've played better, but the graphics in that game really aren't good. I guess it's understandable since it's an early PS2 game, but I like Kingdom Hearts better than DMC anyway =P So tell me about R&C. Is it awesome, or what? On a scale of 1-10, what do you rate it? PS: Is Quest for Booty the one on PSN? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 17:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Interests Definitely gamers know that Mario isn't for little kids. Non-gamers, on the other hand...there are just a lot of retarded PS3/360 gamers that think they're playing adult stuff just because they're rated M--you know, people that don't believe in the Wii. Real gamers, on the other hand...Mario was in their childhood. I remember always watching my older sister play and then finally playing Super Mario Bros. for myself...ahhhhh, memories. But yeah, I'd say we have the same taste in games. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 23:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You play Call of Duty??? =D --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 17:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The only Call of Duty games I own are World at War and Modern Warfare 2, but damn, are Call of Duty games addicting or what? What's your favorite type of gun? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) My favorites are shotguns like the Double-Barreled Shotgun and (my favorite gun ever:) the Trench Gun. The only downside is, after two shots, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has to reload, and the Trench Gun just takes really long to reload because you have to put all the bullets in one by one. The M1 Garand is okay, but much better if it's got on a Grenade Launcher (mega damage!). The Thompson's great for a casual gun (my favorite gun for aiming) and, next to the Thompson, I also like the Type 100. I've never been a gun enthusiast, so that's just my opinion. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC)